


[Podfic] worth a go!

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IMOGEN Centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trexel Geistman mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: IMOGEN watches.
Relationships: David 7 & I.M.O.G.E.N. (Stellar Firma)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] worth a go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worth a go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585734) by [fruitbattery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery). 



> forgive all the extra download links, i'm trying stuff out. they are all just the one podfic, there isn't actually a difference between them. just lookin at hosting options.
> 
> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/worth-a-go/worth%20a%20go%21.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/worth-a-go/worth%20a%20go%21.mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:04:28  
MP3 (on dropbox.com) |  [[link to mp3]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/5bhxbem071gtx2h/worth%20a%20go%21.mp3?dl=0)  
  
| \-- | \--  
MP3 (on onedrive) |  [[link to mp3 (cannot right click to download this one, must go to site)]](https://onedrive.live.com/?authkey=%21APsUBkRBGGJso6c&cid=44D2C1592E7C0DBD&id=44D2C1592E7C0DBD%21106&parId=root&o=OneUp)  
| \-- | \--  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-9/80896866-44100-2-70826741525f9.m4a)  
  
| \-- | \--


End file.
